


Orange you glad I didn't say banana

by hoedeyoshi



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fruit, Other, Suga is an orange and daichi is a banana, fruit au????, please don't read this, sin - Freeform, they are literally fruits, what the fuck is this honestly, written mostly by my good friend aly give them a round of applause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoedeyoshi/pseuds/hoedeyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: suga is an orange, Daichi is a banana, things get fruity in the fruit bowl ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange you glad I didn't say banana

**Author's Note:**

> i am so fucking sorry

“So Suga, you come here often?”  
“Shut the fuck up Daichi”  
“Bby no I'm sorry ily”  
“Ok bby ily 2”  
“Wait wait suga shh here come a two person”  
A person named kageyama and his bf Hinata came strolling down the aisle.  
“You know Hinata, I didn't appreciate you taking me to McDonalds and beating me up”  
“Shut up Kags you liked it plus i got you fries stop being a lil bich”  
“Tru”  
Daichi is appalled. that is nasty are they actually into that ??? if sug did that 2 him he would be gross and bruised n covered in gross brown banana spots. hm  
“Kageyama go get me ONE orange and ONE banana”  
“K”  
Kags skipped down to the section where daichi and suga were  
Suga whispered to daichi  
“Daddy”  
“Shut the fuck up suga that's GROSS”  
“ooooh daddy do u need to punish me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”  
Kags picked up daichi and suga yelled with all his might  
“where THE FUCK R U GOIN WIT MAI MAN BITCH, IF HE GOES I GO I S2G FITE ME” kags was surprised at this talk and did not want to get beat up again (by a fuckign orang) bc he is a weakling and hinata would punish him.(kags likes it) Hinata told him to hurry up or else oh noes I will get punished by Hinata-senpai teehee so kags gathered suga and daichi and snuggles them against his chest mine “what da fuq kags stop” Hinata bitch slapped kags and kags pouted. 

Timeskip to the daddy and da bichs  
house

Kags gently put daichi and suga in da fruit bowl, a fish bowl was right next to it. The bowl introduced itself as Makoto tachibanana, the fish was Haruka nanase, and the little plant went “what's up you bitch ass fucks I'm nagisa hazuki”  
The little pebbles in the bottom of the bowl all spoke in unison and said “hello, I’m Rei Ryugazaki”  
“Shut the hell up Rei, that's creepy as fuck.”  
Suga wiggiled his citrusy butt at Daichi  
“frends”  
“Sugar”  
“daicheese”  
“shut the fuck up Sugar”  
“mAke mE  
Daichi narrowed his banana eyes and said “k”  
Daichi put his banana peen up against Suga “wAiT YoU neED Da LubE”  
Daichi nodded a grew a pair of long banana arms, his banana arms stretched all teh way to The drawer.  
They opened it and grabbed the cherry chocolate flavoured lube. “Yes, Daichi my FAV lube” daichi SqUiRtEd the lube on SUGArs orange entrance. “oH that's cold”  
“Srry SUGAr”  
After they were lubed up daichi started thrusting and the fruit bowl was rocking. But th en they had to stop because they heard noises from upstairs, “daddy plse”  
“N0, ca11 m3 by my r3a1 nam3”  
“B0ss daddy, can I have the dick plse I'm so thirsty, I want ur cummies

shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, don't speak just do”

 

 

 

 

Daichi and sug returned to their smex and haru watched awkwardly.  
When they finished daiched turned to SUGAr and said “orange you glad I don't say banana???” Suga lept into the garbage disposal and daichi got put into kags ass. Cause he was being a bad boy tehehe

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Aly wrote this their tumblr is Sammy-da-moose-creature
> 
> also hmu on tumblr @hoedeyoshi


End file.
